It was like any ordinary day
by MMDCLXVI
Summary: Since the fall of XANA, life has been good to everyone, everyone that is except Ulrich. Can he express his true feels before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfiction. So go easy on me please.

Now, I know the title doesn't really make sense to the story, but in time it will. But this is **NOT** a **ONE OFF STORY**. I'm hoping to make a good long story out of it, so there will be a few chapters.

The _Italics _is this chapter are the character's writings, just so you now.

* * *

_It was like any ordinary day, summer had finally arrived at Kadic after a very long and cold winter. The sun was shining, the birds where singing. And love was in the air. Everyone was happy, well, almost everyone._

_Xana had been defeated and the Super Computer was finally turned off forever just 6 months ago. At first it was odd, not having return to the past nearly ever week or fighting Xana on a daily basis, but life goes on. Aelita Stones and Jeremie Belpois had started dating just a few weeks after, LOL. I remember Aelita having a very 'special talk' with Yumi about dating and love. Nowadays though, Aelita and Jeremie could be found walking hand in hand around the school. And they seem to be really happy._

_Odd Della Robbie's one and only real crush Samantha Knight, or just Sam as she prefers to be called, moved back to Kadic and enrolled in Kadic Academy. It didn't take long for them to start dating; anyone could tell that they really liked each other. It's been weird though, not hearing Odd going on about a different girl every week. But he seems to be in love with Sam and she seems to love him back. LOL. I never thought I'd see the day when Odd would be dating a girl longer than 2 weeks. They're off somewhere, probably making out as usual._

_Yumi Ishiyama, well she's probably out somewhere making out with __**HIM. **__I should have made a move after we defeated Xana, but I didn't. I was too scared. Now look where it landed me, she's out dating William. William Dunbar of all people, like, come on! The whole god damn School knows he is in love with her for heaven sake. And in my nightmares she sometimes even loves him back, and not me. But the worst part is, she loves dating him. Not likes, or enjoys even, but __**LOVES**__ dating him. I'm even beginning to think that maybe she is in Love with him. Maybe William was right, why would she want to date a person who's a year younger then her. She probably thinks of me as a little kid with a crush. She probably finds it really funny, her and William probably laugh about it all the time. God I've lost her, I've really really lost her. Since she started dating him I've been crying myself to sleep at night. Every night, just wishing this was some kind of nightmare. That I'll wake up and all it will be just a dream. _

_They started dating just after Christmas, that's when my life went downhill. My so called 'friends' kept saying we can't let relationships get in the way of our friendship. You now what the worst part is, the worst part is, that I believed what they said. I actually believed them. Now look, it's only been, what, 4 or so months since then and they don't have the time for anyone but their own boyfriend or girlfriend. I hardly talk to Jeremie and Aelita, if it wasn't for the fact that we share class I'd probably go an entire week or more and not hear anything from them at all. I only talk to Odd because we share a dorm together, when his not eating, sleeping, in class or out with Sam. Then there's Yum. If I'm lucky, I'll get a 'Hello'. Usually she's with William. They eat together, walk to class together. They do everything together. The daily phone calls from Yumi stopped just after she started dating William. I'm lucky if I get even one call or text a week from anyone._

_Sissy even stopped bugging me, I think she finally realised that I __**don't **__like her. I won't lie, I'm happy it stopped, really happy, its just now I don't think I'd mind as much if she was bugging me every ten minutes, at least it would give me someone to talk..... _

_**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG**_

Putting my pen down, I checked the caller ID before answering my phone. 'Great' I thought.

"Hello Dad"

"Ulrich, we just got your results, and what do you have to say for yourself this time? No let me guess it's those good for nothing friends of yours, isn't it?"

"No Dad it's not them, and they're not good for nothing friends. I tried and failed, what else can I say."

"You could try to explain how you've done worse since your Christmas Tests, I didn't actually think you could possible do any worse, but you did. And now you've been removed from the school team until your grades improve as well, that's what you could say?"

"I just did, alright. Look, I don't want to talk about it. I already now what you're going to say. If my grades don't do any better then it's off to Military school for me. That I'm letting you and mom and the Stern name down with my bad results and how, at my age you where top of your class."

"And don't you forget it either. Don't think I'm joking when I saying I'm going to send you to Military school, because I will if I have to. I already have one picked out back here in Germany. If you can't learn something at school then at least you can learn something for your country."

Then he hung up like usual. I noticed that when I first came to Kadic and my grades were good my father would at less say 'Bye'. But now, now he just hangs up on me. I don't care though; I'm used to my family not caring about me. I can actually hand on heart tell you that my mother and father haven't told me they love me in what must be over 4 years. I decided to just forget about the phone call and picked back up my pen and continued to write.

_So where was I, Yes wishing Sissy would bug me so I could have someone to talk to? Even that could break my normal boring daily routing of getting up, getting dressed, waking odd. Eating breakfast, lunch and dinner on my own. Going to class and then returning to my dorm alone. I've even started to sit on my own in class too. When Sam arrives, Odd asks could I let her sit next to him sometimes. Nowadays though, she just does._

_The worst part is though; I've started to do what I'd never thought I'd do. I remember talking to the gang about it and saying why would someone be so stupid to do it. LOL. To think those words would come back and bite me on the ass. But now, now I know why people would do it. Somehow it just helps to releave the pain inside me. Seeing the blood flowing free from my arm seems to help me in some scary way. It makes me feel that all the pain and sadness is flowing away in the blood. It makes me feel happy. But not for long though. It makes me feel worse; it makes me cut myself more and more to try and get rid of this pain and sadness that is inside me. _

_I'm just tired of it all now. My family hates me, my friends have forgotten about me, no one needs me anymore, and no one loves me. I'm failing nearly all my classes; I've been removed off the school team until my grades improve. I'm in __**HUGE**__ fear of having to repeat this year. But none of that seems to be getting to me. The one thing do that I can't handle anymore, is the fact the women I've loved since the first time I saw her, loves another. And I don't know how long I can keep going, until I just decide to end it all._

_My arm is killing me now; all that cutting it makes it hurt a lot when it comes to writing nowadays. Well I'll just leave it there. _

I put my pen back down and closed my notebook, (AKA Diary). And continued to sit on my bed knowing that I should start on getting my homework done, but I can't think about that right now. I need to relax, to make the pain and sadness go away, even just for a little time. I took out the knife from my pocket, and held it in my hand. How did I come to this? But I thought nothing more of it as I brought it to my arm and start the slow and painful process of cutting my self, again and again. Until the pain and sadness just went away.

* * *

More Chapters to come! And I do not own Code Lyoko.

So what do you think? If you have any questions just ask. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**.I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Thank you...Dazzling in Front of You and Hikaru Sankuro for your Reviews.

To answer your questions. Dazzling in Front of You if you would please continue to read the story I will explain why yumi is with Hikaru Sankuro your right Ulrich is really an Emo, so I'm going to try and cut back on it.

The _Italics _is this chapter are the character's thought, just so you now

* * *

Aelita and Jeremie walked hand in hand around the park, it wasn't that uncommon to see them doing this nowadays though. Just few weeks ago they both blushed like mad whenever anyone saw them walking around hand in hand. Now, however, they don't even flinch when someone walks in on them making out. Aelita and Jeremie sat down on their usual bench (**NOT** the usual one that the gang sit at, but a different one). just holding each others hands and watching the horizon for a few moment.

"Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"Yes Princess?" answered Jeremie, taking his eyes finally off what ever he was looking at. Aelita blushed when Jeremie called her 'Princess'. It didn't matter how many times he said that to her, she would always blush.

"I was thinking, do you want to go see a movie and get something to eat after? We could invite the gang to come along too?" asked Aelita. She knew that Jeremie would of course say yes. She never had to ask him to do or go anywhere. But she aways did, none the less.

"Okay. I'll tell Odd, he's more than likely making out with Sam so he can tell her. And you can call Yumi." They took out their phones and sent text messages to Odd and Yumi telling then about the plan. Then Aelita and Jeremie both got up, and in hand in hand started walking to the cinema. "Jeremie, do you think we should ask Ulrich to come with us. He hasn't been talking to us of late and I really miss him?"

Jeremie took out his phone and started to call Ulrich. **RING. RING. RING. RING. **"Ulrich here. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone. But if you like to leave your message and number, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. **BEEEEEP." **

"Hey Ulrich, this is Jeremie. Just calling to see if you want to go with me, Aelita, Odd, Sam, William and Yumi to go and see a movie? Let me know what the story is okay. Well, bye". Jeremie hung up the phone and put it away, before turning to face Aelita again.

"Well now all we can do is just wait and see" Said Jeremie.

"Jeremie what's wrong with Ulrich?" ask Aelita. Jeremie laughed at this, it didn't matter how long she had been on Earth for. She still found it hard to understand some human emotions.

"I think he's depressed." answered Jeremie, turning to look at a confused looking Aelita. He knew that this was going to be one long talk.

"Hmm, lets see, where I should begin?" began Jeremie.

**______________________________________________**

Ulrich sat in his room looking at the bloody knife in his hand, he had just added another 6 cuts to his already badly scared arm. He knew what he was doing was wrong, that he should of been stronger than this. But that was the problem, he wasn't strong any more. He had heard his phone go off a few moments ago, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"What have I become?" said Ulrich out loud, to no one. He cleaned the knife off and putting it back into his pocket, he then went to the bathroom to wash his arm. He was lucky he was the only one in the bathroom, or this would have been one hard thing to talk his way out of. After cleaning the cuts, he just stood there in front of the mirror, not really thinking of much. He was so away in his own world that he didn't even hear the bathroom door open. Or hear his own name being called.

"Ulrich! Ulrich!, Ulrich are you okay? Bud!" Ulrich finally realised that called for and that it was Odd standing beside him.

"Ulrich are you okay?" asked Odd.

"Yea of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be" answered Ulrich, and before Odd could say anything else, Ulrich left the bathroom.

Odd just looked down at the sink below him "Something is wrong Ulrich" Odd said to no one, walking out after him.

**______________________________________________**

Yumi set on her bed with a very confused William setting on the end. Staring right at her.

"Come on William its a simply question?" ask Yumi.

William continued to stare at her in confusion, he had no idea where the question had come from, or even the answer to the question.

"I don't know, September 1st 1914" guessed William.

Rolling her eyes, Yumi replied "No, World War 1 started on the 28th June 1914. World War 2 stared on the September 1st 1939. How are you planing to pass your history test if you can't even tell the dates of the first and second world war right?"

William moved up closer to Yumi, with their faces only inches apart.

"I don't now! But what I can tell you is, its hard to concentrate with such a beautiful girl staring right back at me." said William.

"Flirting won't get you a pass in history" replied Yumi moving closer to Williams face.

"Maybe not, but it did get me this" William said before he kissed Yumi softly on the lips.

"YUMI!" called Hiroki, as he banged opened the door to Yumi's room, making Yumi and William jump in shock. When Yumi had recovered from her shock she look at Hiroki in anger

"WHAT THE HELL, HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" shouted Yumi.

"Well you didn't knock when you walked in on me and Milly kissing last week. Anyway, you got a text on your phone from Aelita" replied Hiroki, before throwing Yumi her phone and leaving.

"Sorry about that" said Yumi checking her phone. "I keep asking my mother can I put a lock on my door, but she won't let me"

"Its okay" said William putting an arm around Yumi, "what did Aelita won't any way?"

Yumi moved in close to William and put her head on his shoulder.

"She ask if we wanted to go see a movie, you up to it?"

"Yea sure, what time?"

Yumi got up off her bed and put back on her shoes, kissing William she said "Now. Come on". Grabbing his hand she pulled William out the door.

**______________________________________________**

Ulrich walked into his room and sat back down on his bed, he knew that he had no choice now. He had to start his homework if he wanted any hope of not having to repeat the year. Bending down, he took out his Math homework, and noticed a crumpled photo in the bottom of the bag. Taking it and opening it, Ulrich smiled. It was a photo of him and Yumi hugging each other, just after the Super Computer had been switch off. _'Life looked like it was going to be good back then'_ thought Ulrich, before he crumpled it back up and throw it into the bin. '_But I was wrong, life just got worse. Well, worse for me anyway' _though Ulrich, as a few tears slowly slide down his face.

"Wait what have I done" Ulrich said as he ran over to his bin and started pulling everything out of it until he found the crumpled photo. Then he seat on his bed holding the crumpled photo in his hands, crying uncontrollably. "I love you....I really do....too bad..... you don't.... love me back Yumi" said Ulrich through tears.

Unknown to Ulrich, his best friend Odd stood outside the door and heard everything that was happening. '_I'm sorry Ulrich, I really am. But you had your chances, you had hundreds of chances. All you can do now is just learn to live with your actions'_ thought Odd as he walked to where Sam would be meeting him.

**______________________________________________**

Sam seat on the bench admiring the ring on her hand. It was odd, just over 4 mouths ago her life was so bad. Her father had lost his job and they barely had any money. That, of course, didn't help with the already bad family problems they were having. Not long after that, her father and mother got a divorce and she moved back to Kadic with her father.

But regardless of how bad life had been, it was better now. She had enrolled in Kadic and had started dating Odd mere hours later, her father had gotten a better job and had no fear of losing it. Her and Odds relationship was better then ever.

"God life has moved so fast" Sam said out loud to none. "not that I'm complaining though".

"Complain about what?" Odd ask putting his hands around Sam.

"Nothing" replied Sam.

"OK well come on, if we don't get going were going to be late" Odd said while taking Sam's hand, and pulling her towards the school gates.

_'Just tell him' _Sam argued to herself _'There just three simple words. Three, for god sakes. Just say them. On the count of 3. 1......2.....2.5.........2.6.......' _

_'Urgh! Yea right, you couldn't say it if your life depended on it'_

_'Yes I can, I Love You Odd. See?'_

_'Good, Very Good. Now why not try to say it out loud, idiot'_

_'I will, I was just preparing myself you see. Okay, so on 3. 1........2......2.5.......2.6.......2.8...'_

_'3, 3 usually follows 2.'_

"Sam, Sam are you okay?" ask Odd. Braking Sam out of her concentration.

"Yea, I'm fine. Its just that. Odd. I...I....think ....that.....maybe......not maybe.......I'm....sure...that......that...."

_'See, you couldn't say it if your life depended on it. And do you want to know why?'_

_'Why'_

_'Its because your scared, your scared of three simple words._

_

* * *

_

More Chapters to come! Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**.I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Sorry for not uploading sooner, I just had lots of things that I had to do. (College Work). Thank you to everyone who Review and thanks to my sis (the pain in my side;) ) for reading over all my storys so far and making sure that there where no spelling mistakes.**

**

* * *

**Jeremie and Aelita were the first to reach the cinema, it was packed with friends and couples going to see whatever movie took their fancy, which wasn't uncommon, out of all their friends they where the best time keepers.

"So what movie do ......"

"Ice Age 3" interrupted Aelita

"We saw that last time, what about...." but Jeremie never finished, as Aelita repeated

"Ice Age 3."

"But..." said Jeremie.

"ICE AGE 3" shouted Aelita, who began to throw a tantrum, jumping up and down saying. "ICE AGE 3, ICE AGE 3, ICE AGE 3......"

"Ok, ok ,ok we'll see Ice Age 3.....again" answered Jeremie, deciding that giving in was the best option. Aelita then stopped jumping and gave Jeremie a small kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, come on, lets the tickets for the others." Aelita said as she dragged Jeremie by the hand to the counter.

"Shouldn't we wait for........"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, Sam is something wrong?" Odd ask, looking concerned "What where you trying to say." Odd was concerned now, really concerned. He knew something was concerning Sam, and she wasn't telling him. "Is it, is it family problems?" ask Odd.

"No, It's nothing Odd, I swear" Sam replied putting on a fake smile. " I'm....I'm just really happy about the ring you got me, it's so nice" Sam said while explaining the ring on her hand. It wasn't a flashy ring with a huge diamond. Apart from the fact that Sam hated rings like that. She also knew Odd wouldn't be able to buy her one.

Instead it was just a simple plain silver diamond ring, with two smaller diamonds beside it. Some might say that it was cheap and ugly. But to Sam it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And Odd gave it to her, which just made it even better.

"Come on Odd, were going to be late......well later" Sam joke pulling Odd with her while running. _'I'll tell him tomorrow, yea...yea tomorrow' _thought Sam.

As Odd and Sam continued to run in silence for a few moments, neither of them know what to say. _'Just tell her" _Oddargued to himself '_You know she wants you to tell her, and you know that it's true. So go on, do it!' _

'_No, don't, she may not like you that way. Just play it safe and wait for her to say it first'._

'_Don't listen to him! He doesn't know what the hell his talking about.'_

'_HIM, I'm not him I'm you. You bloody idiot.'_

'_Oh, shut up....me.'_

'_Look all I'm saying is.....'_

'_Tell her, you know you want to.'_

"Sam" said Odd as he stopped her in front of the cinema. "There's, there's something I want to tell you......I've been wanting to say it for a long time now......"

"Odd" interrupted Sam, "What, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm....I'm trying to say Sam....that is....that I....I Love you, yes I...I love you with all my heart" Said Odd while closing his eyes shut.

"Oh Odd" said Sam before putting her hand on his check and pulling into a passionate kiss, which lasted a few seconds. "I.....I.....Lo......Thank you" said Sam before she turned and went into the cinema with tears forming in her eyes.

'_You see, I told you. Your scared, you're so, so scared. He can say it to you. But you, you can't even say it back. You don't deserve to have him as a boyfriend. _Thought Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and William were walking down the road hand in hand, heading to the cinema. They decided to take the long route this time. They knew that Jeremie and Aelita where already there and Odd and Sam were more than likely having a quick make out session before heading off to the cinema to have yet another make out session.

"It'll be are 4 month anniversary next Saturday" William said turning to look at Yumi, "I thought we could do something special for it?...you know."

"Yea we should" replied Yumi. "How about we...."

"No, no, leave it to me okay?, I have a great idea. Truths me you'll love it" interrupted William.

"Okay, if you say so" Yumi said before she leaned in and gave William a short kiss on the lips

Yumi and William continued to walk in silence for a few more moments, just enjoying each other's company, but all the time William was having a silent argument with himself.

'_Should I just ask her!, there's no harm in asking, is there?'_

'_Don't ask her, if she wanted to talk about it she would have. Just let it drop already'_

'_.....'_

'_Hello?'_

'_.....'_

'_Are you even listening to me?'_

'_.....'_

'_OI ME!'_

'_I'm going to tell her, I have to. If I don't I'll keep having this stupid arguement with myself.'_

'_.....I'm not stupid'_

'_Yea, Yea, whatever, ok on 3. 1.....2....3'_

"Yumi" William said. "We....we need to talk"

"Sure William, what do you went to talk about?" She replied.

"Look, I know that you said you don't have any feelings for Ulrich anymore. That you did but they're gone now. But, he barely talks to either of us, and he hasn't been happy since we started going out and well, I feel bad for him."

William took a deep breath before continuing

"I now he likes you and seeing me with you is killing him. But well, are you sure, and I mean one hundred percent sure, that you don't have any feelings for him anymore. Because I think I know what it would be like, to be him going through what he's going throw. And, it must be killing him. Like Jeremie and Aelita are together and so is Odd and Sam. He's alone, I just, I just feel bad for him"

"William, don't feel bad for Ulrich ok! He just has to learn to live with it, and grow up. And yes it I know that sounds bad, but life goes on, and he'll find someone else. And yes I'm a hundred percent sure that I like you not him" Yumi said before grabbing William by the shoulders and giving him a passionate kiss.

'_I wish Yumi that I could believe you, I really wish that I could. But I can't' _William thought as he continued to kiss Yumi.

* * *

**More Chapters to come! Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**I decided to upload Chapter 3 and 4 at the same time. I was going to make then one long chapter. But I for some reason I just though they would work better as two separate chapters.**

**Again Thank you to everyone who reviewd (and even read my story). **

**

* * *

**Ulrich sat on his bed crying uncontrollably. It was dark now, but he didn't care. He preferred the dark now a days, he felt it matched his depressing state of mind. His thoughts also linger back to the same thing. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get over her, Yumi meant the world to him, even if she didn't know it herself. He knew he was cutting himself off from his friends. They really weren't helping either though. But he couldn't stand to be around them, he couldn't stand to see Yumi and William together. He knew that he was making himself physically sick. That his bad grades were of his own making. That only if he accepted the truth and just moved on, his life would slowly, but surely go back on course.

But that was the problem, he didn't want it to. At least not without having Yumi at his side. His greatest memory was when he and Yumi almost kissed on Lyoko. But his worst fear came true, when Yumi made it official that her and William where dating. He knew that he liked her more than a friend the first time he saw her. Even after she joined the group he knew that he liked her a lot.

But she wasn't his, he knew that he was a coward, he had faced Xana hundreds, if not thousands of time. Knowing that he could die any minute, that the fate of the world where on his shoulders. But never once through these times did he feel scared. Everything that had ever happen to them, school, friendship, even Lyoko just made him like her more until he just fell in love with her. In his mind she was an angel. The epitome of beauty. But telling Yumi that he was madly in Love with her, that she was the reason he got up the morning. That scared him. He was a afraid of being rejected, of her saying 'Sorry but I don't like you that way' and then losing his friendship with her.

Everything she had ever given him he held dear to his heart. CD's, photos, even pens. Anything she had given him he made sure to look after it, to place it in the box he had under his bed. The box that held his greatest dreams, and memories. Her friendship was no different, he would rather she were happy with someone else, then see her sad. Unfortately, he had always hoped that it would be him that she would to happy to be around.

'_your pathetic you know that, you're a failure and no one will ever love you. You know that you where a mistake, your parents didn't have to say it. You just know. Why not just end it all, go on, none will care. They'll be happy you know. That your finally gone. The pain in their side would be gone, and they wouldn't have to pretend to like you as a friend anymore.'_

'_No, don't listen to that. You've got everything to live for, your family loves you, and so do your friends. You're just going throw a downer, you'll get better.'_

'_no you won't, you'll just get worse. Why keep living when you already know you've living your purpose in life. Aelita is safe, the world is safe. Xana is gone, everyone is happy. Go on, do it._

'_Don't, only cowards end there life, and your.......'_

'_one of them, yes you heard me right, you're a coward. And a failure. Odd is happy with Sam, Jeremie is happy with Aelita and Yumi is happy with William. They've moved on since Xana. Everyone moved on and left you behind. Go on do it, it's just one simple cut, you know where. Go on. End it all. Turn your world to darkness, end your pathetic life here.'_

'_Ulrich, if you do that. Then what was the point!'_

'_what are you talking about?'_

'_All the times you saved Aelita, or Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, even the world from Xana. If you are just going to throw away your life then what was the point. You could have let Xana kill you any time you wanted to. But you didn't. Don't tell me that the great Lyoko swordsman Ulrich Stern, the man who has no fear, wants to became a coward and kill himself? What about the people in hospitals, dying. Just wishing that they could live a normal life. Even if it just for a day!'_

'_........'_

'_You can't answer can you. HaHa. What would Yumi think of you know Ulrich?'_

"She'd think I'm a coward" said Ulrich out loud to none. "And...no, I'm not a coward"

'_Good.'_

Ulrich stood up and walk out of his room, he needed to get out of his room. He knew it may sound stupid, maybe even odd. But if he stayed there any longer the voice in his head telling him to kill himself would get stronger and he'd give in to it.

He walked to where he always went at night. After a moment he found himself on the roof of the building. He could feel the cool air blowing through his hair. His mind stayed on Yumi, even though it hurt him so much to think of her. It also made him happy. Putting his hand into his pocket he felt the knife that had caused him so much pain, that still caused him so much pain. He knew that he should just throw it off the building and be done with it. But he couldn't do it. Regardless of how much pain it caused him, it was in a odd way his only friend. It was always with him. It helped him when he was down, but it also caused him pain.

"Ulrich?" ask a voice from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was. He now at once that it was Sissy. "What, what are you doing up here?" Sissy ask.

Turning around Ulrich looked at her, Sissy had changed. Not physically speaking. But she knew that she could never have Ulrich, and well just got over it. She was nice now, not the usual brat she used to be. Ulrich liked that she had change, she was a good person. He also knew that she was, and he hoped that she would leave him. And she had.

"Just came up here to think, that's all. What about you?" Ulrich said.

"Just giving Theo back his note book." Replied Sissy.

"How's your relationship going with Theo anyway?"

"Great, never better. But...well I don't want to sound mean. But what about you?"

Ulrich didn't understand what Sissy was asking, and this must of shown on his face and Sissy continue to say. "I mean with Yumi dating William, everyone can tell it's really hurting you seeing them together."

Ulrich just continued to look pass Sissy, was it that obvious? Did the entire school know that it was killing Ulrich to see Yumi with William. That he was finding it harder and harder seeing them together. That it was getting so bad that he couldn't even go into the cafeteria and eat if they were there because he knew if he did he'd just get sick.

"Ulrich?" Sissy said, concerned. Ulrich didn't react until he felt her putting a hand his shoulder.

"Never better" lied Ulrich, and before Sissy could say anything, he left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita and Jeremie had just finish paying for the tickets and where making their way to the door when Sam can running in with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sam what's...." was all that Aelita could say before Sam grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her to girls bathroom. When they had finally gotten to the bathroom, and checked to see if it was empty. Sam let go of Aelita and walked over to a sink and started to cry uncontrollably. At first Aelita didn't know what to do. She had never seen Sam cry before.

"Sam what's wrong?" asked Aelita as she walked over and put an arm around Sam.

"Odd....Odd....Odd" said Sam through tears.

"What did Odd do?" Aelita said starting to get anger. Odd may have been one of Aelita's best friends ,but if he had hurt Sam in any way then she would make him pay.

"It...isn't....something....he....did. Its.....its....something.....something he said" replied Sam before bearing her face into Aelita's shoulder .

"Sam what did Odd say?" ask Aelita who was at this time getting more and more concerned. Aelita knew that Sam would never cry unless it was something bad, and I mean really bad. That's what Yumi told her.

At that moment Aelita wish beyond hope that Yumi was there. She didn't really know how to deal with things like this. It was herself that was usually the one crying and Sam and Yumi where the one's comforting her.

" He.....he said......he said that.....that.....he Loves me" Sam said whispering the last part, before burying her face into Aelita's shoulder again.

Aelita didn't really understand what was wrong now, she had thought that maybe Odd said he hated her or something like that. But loving her! Love usually make's people happy, not sad and in tears. When Jeremie had told Aelita he loved her, she was over the moon, she couldn't understand why Sam was crying. She knew that Sam loved Odd. And finding out that Odd loved her back should of made her happy, right?

* * *

**More Chapters to come! Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Sorry for not uploading in a long time, I just had lots of things that I had to do. (College Work). Thank you to everyone who Reviewed my story so far.(And the one's that just read it. Thank you)  


* * *

**

Odd stood outside the cinema for a few moments not really sure of what had happened, he had just told Sam that he loved her and she had seemed to be over the moon, she was just about to say 'I love you' back to him before quickly saying 'Thank you' and then bolting off into the cinema in tears.

'_I thought she'd be happy to hear it!' _ though Odd.

'_i told you. You should have waited for her to say it first. Now, well, more than likely, she hates your guts.'_

'_No she doesn't and you know that Odd. Maybe she just needs some time.'_

'_oh come on and open your damn eyes Odd, she will never ever love you. If she did she would of said it to you. Who would want to love you anyway?'_

'_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP. I love her and she loves me and that's all I care about. I.....I know that she loves me'_

But Odd was broken out of his concentration, when he hear his name being called from behind him. When he turned around he saw William and Yumi standing at the door of the cinema, just about to enter.

"Odd, come on!" shouted Yumi.

Odd continue to just sit there, staring down at the concert steps he was sitting on. He knew that he was getting strange stares from passer buyers, but he didn't care. He never cared what people thought of him, that was something Sam told him he like about him. He could hear Yumi telling William something before she quickly slipped through the door into the cinema. But he didn't care. He just keep staring at the ground, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly looking up he was saw William sitting down beside him.

"Ok Odd what's wrong?" said William.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling William to see what was wrong with Odd, Yumi quickly slipped into the cinema to see if she could find Sam and ask her did she know what was wrong. After a quick scan of the cinema lobby, Yumi find Jeremie standing near the girls bathroom door talking to someone. Yumi couldn't tell who it was, as the door was covered her. But she had a feeling that it was Aelita.

As Yumi made her way over to the girls bathroom, Jeremie turned to leave and caught sight of her.

"Yumi, thank god" said Jeremie when he made it over to Yumi. "Aelita is in there, trying to comfort Sam." Continued Jeremie pointing to the girls bathroom. "She won't tell me what's wrong, but she did tell me to call and see where you were." Finished Jeremie.

"Ok Thanks Jeremie." Said Yumi as she headed over to the girls bathroom. "OH..wait Jeremie. William outside with Odd. Don't know what's up with him, but something wrong. You think you could go and help William find out what's wrong?" asked Yumi.

"Sure, anything to try and figure out what the hell is going on with Sam" replied Jeremie before heading over and slipping out of the cinema.

After Jeremie had left, Yumi turned around and stood outside the girls bathroom door. _'ok, let's go.'_ Yumi thought before she pushed open the door and entered the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Odd what's wrong?" said William.

Odd continued to stare at the ground, not paying an attention to William at all. He knew it was rude to not reply, but he had way to much going on in is head to care at that moment. Odd knew that Sam found it hard to show her feels in public, or even to others. Yes, she would passionately kiss Odd in public now, but when they first started dating she didn't let anyone know that her and Odd where together, in fear of what they might think. She wouldn't even let Odd hold her hand in public for weeks. But that had seemed to change. She seemed to be opening herself up more. Showing her emotions to others.

"Maybe I was wrong" whispered Odd to himself.

"What?" ask William not hearing what Odd said. But Odd continue to stare at the concert ground below him. "You know" said William while putting his hand back on Odd shoulder "if, if you need someone.....someone to talk to. I'm here for you?" continued William. "I....I know that we.......well we don't really have a good track recorder."

Odd look up and William not understanding what he was talking about, and this must of shown on his face as he continued to say "well, you now. Me and.....the whole......Xana thing" said William whispering that last part.

"You now we don't mind about that. You were under Xana's control, there was nothing you could do." Replied Odd.

"I know" said William before taking his hand off Odds Shoulder. "It's just, sometimes I feel, well I feel kind of responsible you know. Like, I pretty much just ran in there like an idiot. Thought I was better than I was, trying to show off to Yumi you now. Look where it landed me" laughed William. "you know that Yumi was hoping that you guys, the gang I mean, that we could.....could, well, become friends. You now put aside the past, and start again." Finished William.

"Friends?" said William while putting his hand out in front of him. Odd looked at William, then back at his hand and thought for a moment. Though Odd didn't really like William, he had to admit do, he was a nice guy, who was just trying to fix the mistakes that he made in the past.

"Friends!" replied Odd while shaking Williams hand.

"Good.....now what's wrong Odd?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Yumi entered the bathroom she had only a second to breath, before a pink blur grabbed her and dragged her into a bear hug. "Thankgodyou'rehereYumi,Ididn'......"spoke Aelita at about a hundred miles per hour.

"Aelita" interrupted Yumi. "Take a deep breath and then say, whatever it was you said a minute ago. OK?". Aelita then took a deep breath and after a few seconds began to talk to Yumi again.

"Well basically what I said was. Sam's crying and I don't know what to do"

Yumi could now hearing silent sobs coming from the other end of the bathroom. She then started to make her way to the other end of the bathroom where she found Sam sitting on the ground, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head in her hands crying. Yumi was shocked for a few seconds. It was weird, she had never seen Sam cry before. Yes she had seen a tear coming from her once or twice, but never anything like this. Never full on out of controlling crying her heart out.

Yumi slowly approach Sam until she was just a few feet away from her. Not quite sure what she should do, Yumi then sat down next to Sam and put her arm around her, allowing Sam to cry into her chest.

"Sam, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Yumi.

"........"

"Sam, please tell me what's wrong?"

"........"

"Please" asked Yumi again. Sam looked up at Yumi with tears still falling from her eyes. She opened her month to talk, but nothing came out. She tried it again, with no change. Sam then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"O..............O.............Odd" said Sam, before she started to cry again.

"What did Odd do Sam?" asked Yumi, who was starting to get angry. Odd was her friend. But so was Sam. And if Odd did something that made Sam break down and cry this much. Well Yumi only hoped that someone was there to stop her from beating him to an inch of his life. And then two inches more.

"It...isn't....something....he....did. Its.....its....something.....something he said" replied Sam before burying her face back into Yumi's shoulder .

"Sam, what did Odd say?" asked Yumi who was at this point getting more and more concerned about Sam. She knew that Sam was the type of person to not cry. She knew that Sam would only cry when something was really, really bad. Sam didn't even cry when her parents got a divorce, or at least that's what Sam told her. Yumi knew that she was a strong girl, that she wouldn't cry unless something was bad. But she knew that if her parents got a divorce, that she would break down into tears.

" He.....he said......he said that.....that.....he Loves me" Sam said whispering the last part, before burying her face back into Yumi's shoulder.

Yumi look at Sam and then to Aelita who was kneeling in front of her. Now she knew why Sam was crying and why Aelita needed Yumi's help. These tears Sam were crying, they weren't tears of sadness or pain. But were tears of joy, but at the same time fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie had just slipped out of the cinema, and after a quick scan of the outside found William and Odd setting on the steps leading up to the cinema.

"Good.....now what's wrong Odd?" said William.

Odd look back down at the concrete ground below him, he was trying to figure out the best way of telling William, but was broken out of his concentration when he hear someone beside him.

"Odd, we need to know what's wrong. Sam is in the girls bathroom crying her eyes out. And we need to know why?" ask Jeremie.

Odd look up a Jeremie, with tears forming in his eyes. _'Did I hurt her that much?'_ Odd thought.

"I.........I..........I told her...............I...............I love her." Replied Odd who's voice sounded like it was about to crack. Jeremie and William looked at each other in total confusion. They were both thinking the same thing, _'WHAT'. _

"Wh...........Wh............What?" said a shocked William. And he wasn't the only one. Jeremie too was shock. He had thought that Odd and Sam had had a fight or something along those lines. But this, well this was weird. Sam was crying her eyes out in the girls bathroom because, Odd, her boyfriend of about 4 months (not including the time in which they had a on and off relationship), who everyone could tell she loved, told her that he was in love with her. _'This doesn't make any sense. Usually when you tell someone you love them, they're usually happy'_ thought Jeremie.

"Guys, do................do............you think............that maybe...................maybe she doesn't.........................doesn't love me back" asked Odd though tears. He had given up trying to not cry. He didn't care what anyone thought. William and Jeremie looked at each other, neither of them knew what to say.

"No Odd. Anyone can tell that she loves you. Maybe she just, well you now, needs some time. Ok." Answered Jeremie.

"She's going to dump me, isn't she. She hate me. Doesn't she. I can't blame her. She going to............" Rambled Odd.

"No Odd she won't dump you and she doesn't hate you" interrupted William. He then looked up at Jeremie with a You-Should-Call-Sam-And-Tell-Her-What's-Happened face.

Jeremie nodded his head in agreement, before quickly standing up and taking his mobile phone out of his pocket. He then went into his contacts and found who he was looking for.

**Ring.............Ring...............Ring...............Ring**

"Hey Jeremie" answered Aelita.

"Hey Angel" replied Jeremie without thinking. "eeerrrr.........sorry" said Jeremie.

"It's ok, Prince" replied Aelita making Jeremie blush.

"Look, Odd's crying. And he, well he's got himself believing that Sam's going to dump him and hate him for the rest of his life"

"But Sam would never do that. She loves Odd" replied Aelita

"Yea I know. Look, tell her what I told you. And then call me back. Ok?"

"Yea, I'll tell her. Talk to you in a minute. Lo........." Aelita stop half way throw what she was going to say.

"It's ok, I now. See yea"

"Yea see yea." Replied Aelita. Before quickly hanging up.

Jeremie hung up and walked back over to where Odd and William were sitting. Odd was still crying. But now it was worse. He was crying his eyes out, with his head in his hands. He kept repeating "She hates me" again and again. But now this had really gotten the attention of everyone standing outside the cinema. They had started to whisper about what was going on.

"WHAT?! NEVER SEEN A MAN CRY BEFORE!" shouted Jeremie. He didn't know where this anger came from. But he didn't care. He was looking after his friend. And that was all that mattered to him. After his sudden outburst, everyone who was standing outside the cinema, quickly made their way back in.

Jeremie then turned around to see a very surprised looking William staring right back at him.

"Where the hell did that come from?" asked William.

"Don't know, and don't care." Replied Jeremie before he sat back down next to Odd and William.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yea see ya." Replied Aelita. Before quickly hanging up. She was about to tell Jeremie 'Love you' but then thought that maybe with the current situation that she shouldn't say it. She looked back over at Yumi and Sam. Sam had started to calm down a lot now. Though she was still crying, it wasn't as bad as it was when she first came running into the bathroom.

"That was Jeremie" said Aelita before making her way back over to Sam and Yumi. When Aelita made it over to them she sat down on Sam's other side and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Sam, Odds got himself convinced that you're going to dump him." Said Aelita. Sam then turned and look at Aelita, in shock.

"No........no............why does he..............why?" asked Sam finding it hard to make a full sentences.

"He probably thinks you hate him. You did just bolt into the cinema in tears after he said it" Stated Yumi "You should go and tell him what's wrong. He'll understand." Finished Yumi.

Sam look down at the floor below her. Tears slowly falling down her face. "he......he.....thi.........thinks..........I'm a..........ba...........a..........ba.........baby." said Sam.

"No Sam he doesn't think your a baby, he never would even dream of that. He loves you. Just tell him. ok." Replied Aelita. Sam continued to stare at the floor below her for a few more minutes, some tears slowly falling from her face.

"Your right, ok. Let's go" said Sam standing up and heading for the door, not even caring that there was still tears slow falling down her face, with Aelita and Yumi quickly on her heels. Sam pushed the door to the girls bathroom open and found quite a long queue standing by the door. Apparently they had heard her crying and didn't want to walk in and make the situation worse for her. After a quick apology, Sam started to head towards the door. She didn't care that her eye liner was all messy because of the crying. Or that her top was wet from tears. All she wanted was to have Odds arms around her.

Sam pushed open the door to the cinema and saw Odd sitting on the steps with Jeremie and William beside him.

"She hates me" said Odd. With his head in his hands and tears falling down his face.

"No I don't" said Sam, which made Odd, Jeremie and William whip around and stare at her. "I don't Odd." Continued Sam and she started to walk towards him. "How could I ever hate you" she said. By this time Odd had stood up and was walking towards Sam with Jeremie and William close behind him.

"You should.........." Odd began to say but was cut off by Sam pressing her lips to his. Odd slowly put his arms around Sam and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Neither of them noticed that Jeremie, William, Aelita and Yumi had in fact headed back into the cinema leaving them alone outside. They finally broke the kiss a few minutes later, when the need for air was to great.

"I'm sorry" said Odd.

"Don't be" replied Sam.

"It's just, if I.....I.........if I knew it was..............." but Odd never got to finish as Sam put one of her fingers up to his lip.

"No, I should be sorry. I should have told you. And I didn't. I'm sorry" said Sam before she lay her head on Odds chest.

"I love you Sam." Said Odd  
"Odd, I..............I just..................I just need some time. Please. You...............You understand...............right?" ask Sam, using all of her strength to hold back the tears.

"I understand" replied Odd, who then kissed Sam on her forehead. "take all the time you need ok"

Odd and Sam continued to stand there holding each other.

"Come on. We came to see a movie. Do you....do you still want to go see one?" asked Odd

"Yea, come on Odd" said Sam before she took Odd's hand and dragged him into the cinema. When they got back inside they saw their friends standing in the lobby waiting for them. They all smiled when they saw Odd and Sam enter hand in hand.

"So, what movie do you guys want to see" Asked Odd before putting his arm over Sam's shoulder. Aelita started to laugh as Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"We've already gotten the tickets Odd. We're going to see Ice Age 3........again" answered Jeremie while rolling his eyes.

"Ok, let's go get some sweets" said Odd before he started to drag Sam off to the counter to buy _lots_ and lots of sweets. The whole gang smiled at this and started to follow them over to the counter to buy their own sweets. But they were all thinking the same thing _'this isn't over yet'_.

* * *

**More Chapters to come! Please Review. **

**Also just a question. Do any of you's like the story so far?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**.I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Sorry for not uploading in a long time, I just had lots of things that I had to do. (College Work). Thank you to everyone who Reviewed my story so far.(And the one's that just read it. Thank you)**

* * *

'_Friends and that's all!'_

'_Friends and that's all!!!'_

'_Friends and that's all!' you stupid idiot._

_Come on Ulrich you lost, get over it. You could have had her, she could of been your girlfriend. But you didn't take the chance and just tell her how you felt. How you love her. How her smile is the most beautiful thing you have even seen. How she's the reason you get up in the morrow. But no, you didn't tell her did you. You kept your mouth shut, didn't you? They're just three simple words. Three. I Love you. You see. Three. But no I didn't take the chance. I..............I was scared._

_Now look at me. I've lost her. L.O.S.T. lost. I've really lost her. She's gone. I...I can never have her. Get over it, she has William now and she's happy. If I told her now, then I'd just be some panicky child...... But it was always going to be this way. She was always going to go out with him and not me any way. I'm just her best friend, and that's all. She was the one that said that we could only be friends and that's all! Good buddies you know. It isn't like I didn't help her. It isn't like I wasn't there to comfort her when her parents looked as if they were going to get a divorce. When we had lost Lyoko, lost William to Xana. When it looked like we were going to lose. I was there when she was at her weakest to help her. William wasn't. No, where was the bastard? Where was he............__**NO **__stop it Ulrich. Now I just sound panicky. Just because I help her doesn't mean that I have the right to be going out with Yumi. That she can only Love me. She has the right to Love whoever she wants................. I just wish that it was me that she loved and not him. _

_Is, is this it for me? I'm I to be alone for my entire life. To just watch others fall in love. To see how happy they are and just wish. Wish and hope that someday, even if it is only for 5 minutes ,that I could feel what it's like to be in love. Is this it? I'm to go through life alone. To never feel love. To watch others fall in love. To watch how happy they look. To just wonder what it feels like. But never have the chance to actually feel it. I am always going to be alone. Even in a room full of hundreds of people. I'm left to just feel alone. To lie to others and tell them that I'm ok. That more than likely I'll just bump into the one I love one day. Even though I know that that will never happen. I meet the person I loved, only to then watch her go off with another. To hold his hand and not mine. To smile at him and not me. To feel so alone inside. To feel my heart ache. Feel as if I am going to cry my heart out, when I see a couple holding hands. To feel, what's the point of even trying. Because no one will ever like me as more than a friend. That I am just one of those people who never get the privilege to feel the emotion known as love. So, is this it for me? I am going to die alone. To never even kiss a girl (minus the hole Sissy thing)............_

_..............I've never felt love. My parents hate me. Told me more times than I care to remember, that I'm letting the family name down. My Mother was usually nice to me but now that's stopped. My father, my own father, is ashamed of me. When the whole Stern family gets together. I'm never invited. The one and only time I was invited, my father refused to say anything good about me. They told me one time that I was a mistake. Mistake. My own flesh and blood. My parents. Told me. To my face, that I Ulrich Stern. Their only child. Was a mistake. _

_So this is it. My pathetic life. My family hates me, my friends have forgotten about me, no one needs me anymore, and no one loves me. I'm failing nearly all my classes if not all of them; I've been removed off the school team until my grades improve. I'm in __**HUGE**__ fear of having to repeat this year. And yet, regards of how bad all this is. Regards of how much pain it causes me. None of it seems to be getting to me. None of it compares to seem the women I've loved since the first time I saw her, love another. And not Xana, not some outside force made me lose her. That I lost her, because I was too scared to tell her how I felt. Lost Yumi Ishiyama, that girl of my dreams. The girl I loved since the first time I saw her all those years ago. I've lost her to another._

Ulrich put back down his pen and closed his notebook before placing it back under his bed. He had finished his homework a while ago, but he had a feeling that some of it was wrong. But he didn't care if it was wrong. What was one more fail going to do? He hadn't cared about much things for a while now. Homework, family, friends? What was the point in his mind. What did he have going for him anyway. He was a failure. Regards of whatever he did, whatever he won. He would always be a failure. In his opinion, what was the point of caring when you haven't much else left to live for! Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he checked the time. It was 10:55 p.m. and Odd had yet to return. Though this wasn't uncommon for Odd to not return to his dorm till some ungodly time at night, he just wonder where he was. He knew that Odd, Sam, Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi and William all want to go see a movie. But they hadn't returned yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was even better then the first time I saw it" said Aelita excitedly, as she and the gang slowly exited the cinema with everyone else. And indeed it was. The first time she went to see it Aelita spent most of the time been fascinated by the fact that the movie was in 3D. The second time she spent most of her time making out and cuddling Jeremie. And the third time she fell asleep. After spending most of the night awake watching Ice Age 1 and 2.

"Yea it was good, but I'm hungry. So where are we going to get food?" asked Odd excitedly. Making everyone laugh. Odd always did think with his stomach.

"Well I've heard of a new fast food place, it's called Eddie Rockets. It's like a 60's diner. Really cool, you guys would like it" informed William while putting him arm around Yumi waist.

"Yea we went there once. It's really cool. You guys will love it." Said Yumi while she placed her head on top of Williams shoulder.

"Ok that sounds cool" said Jeremie as he took a hold of Aelita's hand. "Seeing as you guys know the way. You's should go first".

"Ok" replied Yumi. Before She, William, Odd, Sam, Jeremie and Aelita all headed out of the cinema and down the road to go to Eddie Rockets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood up and walk over to the window and look out into the darkness of the night. He like the night, the darkness. He would spend a lot of time sitting in the dark now a days. His sun had set when Yumi said 'Friends and that's all' and his moon had disappeared when she started dating William. All that was left was the stars. And they were barely keeping light left in his life. The darkness comforted him in a odd way, the being unable to see anything reflected his mind. The loneliness matched his current state of sadness. In all ways the night was Ulrich. It was what he thought, felt. Everything he had ever hoped for was gone now. Yumi was dating William. He was failing classes. And his parents hated him. He had nothing going for him. He was alone, sad, scared and depressed.

He put his hands into his pocket and felt the knife. It just seemed to be sitting there, taunting him. This knife, that he had brought to defend himself from Xana attacks, to try and stop himself from getting hurt, was in fact the thing causing him so much pain, that caused him to wear long sleeve tops, that caused him pain when cold water ran down it or when someone touched it, made him too weak to even try in class. Caused him to have to leave the school team. Cut himself off from his friends. He hated the feel of it. The mere sight of it. All he wanted to do was to get rid it. To throw it into the river at the factory and be done with it. To never see it again. But he couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough to get rid of it. Not even strong enough to tell someone about it. So that maybe just maybe that person could help him.

He took the knife out of his pocket and held it in his hand. He knew what self harming could do to you. How it damages your health. But what would one or two more cuts do? And before he knew what he was really doing, Ulrich opened the knife and rolled up his sleeved and slowly brought the knife to his arm and began the long and slow process of cutting himself again and again. Until the pain and sadness that had built up inside him from writing about his pathetic life in his notebook, just went away. Even if it was for only a short time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes I would like 4 Classics, with 2 portions of Regular Fries, 2 portions of Onion Rings, a Large Coke and an Oreos Cookie Milkshake please." Odd informed the bewildered waiter.

"Is he joking?" ask the waiter while pointing to Odd, still looking bewildered.

"Unfortunately, no his not" Jeremie said to the waiter. The waiter continued to look bewildered, but wrote down his order anyway. "And what can I get for the rest of you's?" he ask addressing the rest of the gang.

"I'll have a Classic, with ½ Fries & ½ Onion Rings, and a Regular Coke please." Jeremie said.

"I'll have a Double Chicken Fillet and a Regular Fanta please" Aelita informed the Waiter.

"We'll have 2 Caesar Salads please, one with Marinated Grilled Chicken and the other with Marinated Grilled Chicken & Bacon. With Regular Fries and 2 Regular Cokes please" Yumi said while pointing at her and William.

"Classic please, with Onion Rings and a Regular Coke" Sam said to the waiter.

"Ok so you's want, 6 Classics, 1 Double Chicken Fillet, 2 Caesar Salad, 1 with Marinated Grilled Chicken and the other with Marinated Grilled Chicken & Bacon. 3 portions of Regular Fries, 3 portions of Onion Rings and 1 ½ Fries & ½ Onion Rings. With 1 Large Coke, 5 Regular Cokes, 1 Regular Fanta, and 1 Oreos Cookie Milkshake. Correct?" asked the waiter, still showing a bewildered face to what Odd had just ordered.

"Yes that's right, thanks again" said Jeremie as the waiter walked off with their order. Once they were sure the waiter was out of ear shout the whole gang started to laught at what Odd ordered.

"Did you really have to order so much Odd? You gave the poor guy a heart attack!" said Sam while trying and failing to control her laughter.

"Hey, you knew what you where getting yourself into when you started to date me" said Odd while placing his arm over Sam's shoulder, and pulling her closer to him.

"Yea, and I've never once regarded it for a minute" replied Sam before she leaned up and kiss Odd on the lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich held the knife above his arm. Regards of how hard he tried, how much he wanted to plunge the knife deep into his arm, regards of the pain that he knew it would cause him, the pain that he had felt more times them he could remember, the pain that would continue to come even after this day, he couldn't do it. He tried and tried again. But all he could do was to keep the knife barely touching his skin.

He didn't understand why. He knew he wanted to plunge the knife deep into his arm. He knew that he needed to get rid of the pain that had built up inside him. But he couldn't do it. No matter how much he tried. No matter how much strength he was using. He just couldn't do it. It was as if he was fighting a war with himself. The self that wanted all of this to just stop and go away. The part of him that wished none of this had ever happened. And that part of him that had remained dormant for so long, had awoke. Even if it had only awoke for one night. It had awoke. And the truth was, Ulrich feared it. Feared it, because he knew who it was. He had met it a long time ago. It was him. The part of his mind that had awoke, was him. Ulrich Stern, the great Lyoko warrior. The one that had stopped Xana at every turn. The one who had put his life of the line for the world itself. That one that would give his life for his friends. Had awoke. And he feared it.

Ulrich tighten his grip on the knife. It was as if he was the knife now. And he was fighting an endless war against himself. He wanted so much, just to plunge the knife deep into his arm. To make this ungodly pain that was inside him go away. But he couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. He put the knife away. He closed the knife and placed it back into his pocket. Ulrich couldn't understand or even begin to explain what happened. He couldn't understand why he couldn't plunge the knife into his arm. He had done it more times then he wished to admit. It was like a nightly routine. But not tonight. This was the first time in a long, long time that he was going to go to bed, and not cut himself.

Ulrich continues to sit on his bed and stare at the floor. He was scared. More scared than he had ever been. Cold sweat beads of fear slowly rolled down his face. His breathing was heavy and fast. He just couldn't seem to remain calm. His hands began to shake violent with fear, and this continued till every part of his body was shaking in fear. He couldn't nor didn't understand why he was so scared. He just was. He continue to shake with fear for several long minutes until he was able to calm himself back down. And lucky it was just in time, because at that exact moment a very hyper and excited Odd came walking into the room. He seemed unaware of the time as he walked right into the room and fell loudly onto his bed with a goofy smile on his face.

Ulrich look up and stared right at Odd, waiting for him to do, well, anything. Say sorry for coming in so late, about probably waking up the entire boy dorm, even a simple hello would do. But nothing came from him. And unfortunately for Ulrich this wasn't uncommon. Odd just continued to stray at the ceiling above him with the same goofy smile on his face.

"Do you have any fucking idea, what time it is?" asked Ulrich finally snapping Odd out of his little trances and turning to face Ulrich.

"AAAA......MMMMMM.......I don't know. 11?" ask Odd while rubbing the back of his head. Ulrich rolled his eyes before saying

"No you idiot. Its almost 12 at night. You now the time people usually sleep at."

"Well you're not sleeping" replied Odd with his goofy smile.

"Well......" started Ulrich, but suddenly found himself lost for words. Odd was right. It was almost 12 at night and Ulrich wasn't asleep, or at even in his bed. "Well that not the point, it doesn't matter, I could have been in asleep. Then what? Would you of still waltz on in here like you're the only one that sleeps in here!" ask Ulrich.

"Jesus, are you my mother or something?" said Odd while turning over in his bed to face a annoyed looking Ulrich.

Deciding quickly that he was, one too tired, two not in the mood to get into a stupid argument with Ulrich and three not in the mood to have his ass kicked by Ulrich, Odd said "I'm sorry bud. I wasn't thinking, ok. Let's just forget about it and go to bed" before he started changing into his pyjamas and getting into his bed.

"Yea your right." Replied Ulrich before he himself changed into his pyjamas and got into his bed.

"night" said Ulrich before he turned off the lights and tried to get some sleep.

"sweet dreams" replied Odd, before he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. While Ulrich on the other hand now, he wasn't going to have any 'sweet dreams'. He hadn't had a good night sleep in what must be over a year. Because every time he closed his eyes and went to sleep, he had nightmares. But what scared him the most was every time he awoke. It seemed that his nightmares were coming true.

"Odd? Odd are you awake?" asked Ulrich, only getting Odd's usual loud annoying snore in return. "So I'll take that as a no?" continue Ulrich.

"Odd..... what if I told you that I never had a 'sweet dream'?..... Not in a long time at least..... that all my dreams ended when Yumi made it official she was dating William?..... What if I told you that every single night I cry myself to sleep wishing, that this was all just one big nightmare?..... What if I told you that I cut myself every day?..... That my parents do indeed hate me?..... That I'm a mistake?..... That I have nothing left?..... Not hope's?...... No dreams?..... No future?..... What if I told you that I feel so alone?..... That I'm losing the war against myself, that sometimes I wish I didn't even wake up?..... Because what's the point of waking up when I'll just spend the rest of that day alone?..... What's the point of waking up, as I'm giving up on life?.... I need help...... Please Odd help me!" said Ulrich as his voice begin to crack and the tears began to fall.

But all Ulrich got back in return was Odd's usual, Loud. Annoying. Snores!

* * *

**More Chapters to come! Please Review. **

**Also just a question. Do any of you's like the story so far?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**.I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Well, where do I start. For one I'm really sorry for not uploading in long, long time. Let's just say this last 3 months for me have been. Well 'Fuck Up' to use but a better word. Let's see. In September my Grandmother was sent to the hospital and place in the ICU, only to be discharge a week later. Your thinking 'What's so bad about that, she was only in for a week?', well less than a week later. She's rushed back in by ambulance, at the time she was fine. But the second she got into hospital she got worst. Within hours of arriving at the hospital she fall into, well the best way to descried is coma. **

**Now this is where my story starts turning into a soap opera, one of my best friends has been going throw a downer lately. We thought with his new girlfriend he was getting better and everything. How wrong we were. In fact, in the month of October alone he got worst. He became so depressed that started to cut himself. Not long after he tried to kill himself by cutting his veins. Lucky he failed. 2 weeks later he tried to OD on painkillers, while driving his car. Lucky he was stop by the Garda (The Irish Police) and was sent to hospital. You would of thought that, that time he would of learned that all his friends and family cared for him. But no. Within the first week of November, he drove his car at over a 100 miles an hour into the back of a pack car. He said after words that he hope the car would kill him. But he was wrong. All that happen was he totalled his car and the car he crash into. While he himself broke his right leg. **

**What you must understand is, while this was all happen my grandmother was getting worst and worst. The hospital had no idea what was wrong with her, I remainder visiting her and she would just be a sleep for days and days on end. And when she final woke up she was scared and didn't know where she was. She would start crying when he had to go home, one time I had to leave the ward because I couldn't stand seeming her begging me to help her home. It broke my heart to think that my grandmother was, well losing it and dying. One night I got a call from my mother crying, asking me to come home, she told me the doctors informed my Grandfather that my Grandmother had gotten worst, and that we should really consider. Consider saying are goodbyes to her.**

**Know she got better yes, thank god. But while all this shit was happen to me. My best friend I was telling you about had his crash. Everyone that went to see him that day were been all nice to him. Well not me. I was pissed off at him for trying to kill himself while I was watching my grandmother die. I actually lost it and started shouting my head off at him. And I'm not joking. I was tell him if he tried to kill himself again that he can forget about me coming to see him, or even going to his funeral. In fact I think I said that I would piss all over his grave if he did kill himself. I actually got stormed out of the ward in angry and in fact punch the wall outside the ward door. Know that I look back at it. Yes I was a little over the top. Ok I was a lot. But you had to understand I was angry at him. And I was just sick of it. My life felt that it was on hold. I was dearly sleeping, dearly eating. I was founding it almost impossible to do my college work. My life seemed that it couldn't get any worst. But it did. You see there was this girl I like in my class. And my friend kept telling me to ask her out. So I did. And guess what, she only like me as a friend. Well that was just great. Now every time I see her, there's an uncomfortable silence between this. **

**But regardless of all the shit that's happen to me in the last 3 or so months. Everything is actually better. My grandmother was discharge from hospital on Christmas Eve. My best friend has realise that if he tries to kill himself again, that either I'll piss on his grave or actually just kill him myself. And the girl I like, well I'm begin to think did I really like her? I'm not sure yet. Only time while tell. **

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who Reviewed my story so far. (And the one's that just read it. Thank you for reading it, but a review isn't to much to ask. Is it?)**

**

* * *

**

**BEEPP**

"URGH"

**BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP**

"UUUUURRRRRGGGGGHHHHH"

**BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEE................................**

**BBBBBAAAAANNNNNGGGGG**

"That fucking alarm clock. I swear to fucking god that its get further and further away ever night" said Ulrich in a annoyed voice as he lifted himself up off the floor after falling out of his bed. After removing himself the tangled mess of his blanket, Ulrich finally opened his eyes. And found that his alarm had indeed not moved at all during the night, but in fact he had. Somehow during the night, Ulrich had ended up on the wrong end of his bed.

"Well at least that explains why the alarm clock was so far away" said Ulrich to no one. After turning off his alarm clock Ulrich placed his covers back on his bed, and grabbing his shower gear, before kicking Odd's bed as hard as he could so that he would be at least be half way awake by the time he got back, and heading out of the door.

* * *

Sam awoke the way she hated the most, but was unfortunately very used to it. With the annoying loud Beeping noise called an Alarm Clock, shortly followed by another loud annoying noise which she called a Ring Tone. Reluctantly Sam slowly reach over to her locker and picked up her phone, before pressing the answer button and bringing it up to up to her ear.

"5 more minutes" Sam said while yawning.

"You said that 5 minutes ago, come on Sam its already 8 o clock, it's time to get up for school" replied Sam's father.

Sam turned over in her bed and buried her face in her pillow trying to force herself back to sleep.

"Come on Sam, breakfast is ready" said Sam's father, before hanging up his phone. Sam turned around in her bed and tried to bury her head into her pillow and force herself back to sleep. But unfortunately for Sam one of the few things she had gotten off her father was the strange ability of waking up and being unable to fall back asleep regardless of how tired she was. While from her mother she got her hated of early morrows.

Sam then started thinking about her mother. Most times when she woke up early she would think of her mother. She missed her. Even though Sam hated her for what she did, for divorcing her father. For making Sam cry to sleep for weeks after. She still loved and missed her mother. It had just been over 4 mouth's since Sam had last seen her, though she did talk to her via phone and email she had not actually talk to her mother face to face in quite some time. After the divorce was final Sam's mother moved back to England and, that was the last time Sam had seen her.

But Sam was broken out of his concentration when she heard her door creek open, she could smell the freshly cook 'Full Irish Breakfast' that her father had cooked for her. Sam turned over in her bed and looked over at the person caring her food expecting to see her father. But instead it was Her carrying it. With her short blond hair, blue eyes, small chest, happy mood and perfect figure. Sam hated her, hated every single thing about her. Because she wasn't her mother.

"Good Morrow Sam" said Emily in a happy mood. Sam even hated her name.

"Morrow Emily" Sam replied while sitting up in her bed.

"Your father just finished off breakfast for me and him, so I thought I'd bring your breakfast up to you" Emily replied even happier. _'Is that even possible to be more happy'_ Sam thought to herself.

"Thanks" Sam said back, while looking up at Emily. She was wearing one of her father's shirts and pyjama bottoms. _'So she had stay over last night'_ Sam thought to herself again. Emily continued to smile at Sam.

"Well I'll leave you to eat your breakfast" Emily replied before turning and walking out of Sam's room.

* * *

Ulrich returned to his dorm half an hour later, after showering, brushing his teeth and getting changed in his clothes, to find Odd not unexpectedly still snoring his brains out. Ulrich was about to kick Odd's bed for a second time when another idea popped into his head, thinking quickly Ulrich threw his damp towel onto his bed and leaned over so that his mouth was only millimetres away from Odd's ear. Taking a deep breath Ulrich prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"**WWAAKKEE UUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"**

Ulrich shouted at the top of his lungs, making a very sleepy scared Odd jumped into the air and fell out of his bed onto the ground with a loud and painful sounding thud. Ulrich broke his side laughing and actually fell onto his own bed because he was laughing so much. Odd slowly lift himself off the floor in pain and grabbed his blank throwing it back onto his mess of a bed.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY AT ALL URLICH. I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN" shouted Odd as he started to rub his elbow in hopes to sooth the pain. Unfortunately for Odd, this just made Ulrich laught even harder.

"I'm going to take a shower, hopefully when I return you'll of run out of air from laughing and be passed out" replied Odd in a sarcastic voice before grabbing his shower gear and heading out of the door.

Ulrich continued to laugh uncontrollably until his side started to hurt from it, and his lungs began to burn with pain. After wiping the unshed tears from his eyes, Ulrich took a deep breath before standing up a grabbing his bag, placing his hands into his pocket Ulrich felt the all so familiar cold metal handle of the blood stained knife that cause him so much pain sitting in his pocket. Closing his eyes he remembered all the pain and sadness that it was causing him, all the loneliness that he was feeling, but of course Ulrich was use to it, all too well to use to it. Opening his eyes, Ulrich grabbed his dorm keys from his locker and headed out the door.

* * *

Sam ran down the stairs two at a time, backpack on her back, shoes in one hand, books under one arm, keys hanging on one of her fingers and a hair brush in between her teeth. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she dropped everything that she was carrying onto the floor and began to try and pull a brush through the mess she called her hair.

"On my god I hate my hair so much" Sam complained to herself as she tried to bring some sort of order to her hair. After throwing her hair brush onto the ground in temper for having it caught in her hair for the seventh time, Sam hopped down the hall trying desperately to put her shoes on without falling over. After putting her shoes on Sam dug into her pocket and removed her ear rings and put them on.

"Dad" Sam said as she entered the kitchen to find her father standing at the counter finish off eating his breakfast still in his pyjamas, Sam's father Michael Knight was tall, had short dark hair, green eyes and was well built. "Yes Sammy dear?" replied Sam's father.

"I'm heading off now, I was wondering if you could give me a lift?" asked Sam while finishing in her pocket for the promise ring Odd had given her.

"Well...." became Sam's father, but was interrupted by Emily walking into the kitchen.

"It's ok, Michael, I'm heading off to work now and I'll be passing Kadic. I'll give her a lift" said Emily as she finished drinking her cup of coffee.

"No no, it's ok...I'll........I'll just walk, its fine....I.....I could do with the walk any way. You now exercise" Stuttered Sam while heading down the hall towards the door.

" Nonsense Sam, You'll be late if you walk. Come on I'll drop you off, anyway we can have a good old girl to girl talk" replied Emily happily before putting on her jacket and giving Sam's father Michael a kiss on the check and heading towards the door.

"See you later Sam" came Sam's Father voice while giving her a hug "Remember I won't be home till late. So you'll have to look after yourself for dinner, I'll leave some money on the table for you. If you want to invite anyone over you can" finished Sam's father.

"I'll see dad. See you later" replied Sam before putting on her jacket and grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

* * *

Ulrich was the first to enter the cafeteria as per usual, he was always the first to arrive at lately. It was empty as usual and that's was how Ulrich had started to like it. After Yumi started dating William, she would sometimes come to school early and have breakfast there, and Ulrich couldn't stand to see her eating breakfast with William. No Ulrich had been having breakfast on his own for the past 4 months or so now. Though he hated the loneliness, he knew that if he saw Yumi with William he'd probably get sick. Also Rosa Petitjean (the lunch lady) would cook your breakfast fresh, instead of just reheated it when everyone else arrived, so that was another reason to have breakfast so early.

After getting his freshly cook breakfast from Rosa, Ulrich headed over to his unusually lonely table, which no one set at , on its own at the back of the cafeteria. Looking down at the food on his plate Ulrich felt his stomach churn at the sight of it. It wasn't that he was sick or anything, it was just, as of late, he found eating anything would make him feel as if he was going to get sick. He would just started eating and then be unable to finish.

Ulrich continue to look down on the food on his plate. He didn't really feel up to eating anything, but he knew that he had to eat something. Even if it was only a bite or two. It was better than not eating at all. Ulrich began to eat his breakfast not paying any attention to the world around him, after a few bites he felt that he couldn't eat any more and started to just play around with his food, not even bothering to look up when he heard the door to the cafeteria open, or even when he heard the person walking in his direction

"Ulrich" asked a voice he hadn't heard in some time. Ulrich was knocked out of his own world upon hearing this voice and look up to see a sleepy looking Aelita standing at his table.

"May I sit?" asked Aelita while pointing to a chair in front of her.

"Yea of course" replied Ulrich.

Aelita seat down and began to eat her breakfast, while Ulrich on the other hand continued to play with his food. It remained like this for some time until Aelita was almost finished her breakfast and had looked up to see that Ulrich hadn't even touched his food since she entered the cafeteria.

"Are you not hungry Ulrich?" asked Aelita. Ulrich look up at Aelita for a second before casting his eyes back down on his food.

"No" replied Ulrich.

"Well you should eat something, your starting to look like skin and bones." Laughed Aelita, but all she got in return was a blank stare from Ulrich.

Aelita look back down at what food was left on her plate and began to think to herself. _'First the loss of appetite, and second the depressed look in his eyes. Third the sitting on his own, Four withdraw from social life. Classic signs of depression. Or at least that was what the internet said.' _

Ulrich and Aelita continued to remain silence for a little longer. By now some of the students had started to head down for breakfast and as such the cafeteria was begin to fill. Aelita had finished off her breakfast by now, but Ulrich still had almost a full plate, he hadn't once looked at Aelita in the face, nor had he even talked to her. He only replied to what she said. Aelita was unsure on what to say, half her mind told her to not say anything and instead ask Jeremie more about depression. But the other half told her that she had to ask Ulrich or she would regret not taking the chance.

"Ulrich..." began Aelita. "I.....I was talking to Jeremie yesterday.......and.....well, he thinks that.......that maybe.....maybe your depressed.....is....is that true? Are you.....are you depressed?" ask Aelita.

Ulrich continue to look down at his plate in front of him for a few moments before looking up. He was about to replied to Aelita when he saw Yumi and William enter the cafeteria together hand in hand. He continue to stare at then as he notice then walk over and got into the queue. He look back down at the table and felt Aelita eyes burning into him.

'_Was he depressed? Well the simple answer Aelita is Yes. Yes I am. I'm so depressed that I'm cutting myself at night. That I cry to sleep ever single night. That I can't even stand to see Yumi with William because it feels like someone to standing in front of me with a sign that says "Look At What You Could Of Had You Sore Loser". So yes Aelita I'm depressed, I'm more depressed that you will ever know' _Ulrich thought to himself. Ulrich continue to look down at his plate until he felt someone putting their hand on top of his. Looking up he saw Aelita staring back at him with concern in her eyes.

"No Aelita, I'm not depressed" replied Ulrich. _'Five, lying to others around him. Ulrich, please why can't you just go back to being the same as you use to?' _Aelita thought to herself. She was about to say something, but was interrupted by someone behind her calling her name.

"AELITA, HEY AELITA. WHY ARE YOU SETTING OVER THERE ON YOUR OWN?" shouted Yumi from across the cafeteria. Aelita look back around expecting to see Ulrich, but he was gone. Somehow he had slipped out of the cafeteria without her or anyone even noticing.

* * *

Sam continued to stare out the window of the car trying to keep her thoughts off the extremely uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon the car once she and Emily had set off. Of course she didn't really care what Emily thought, Sam actually hoped that Emily knew she hated her and she wanted her to stop dating her father. Of course Emily, or even her own father for that matter, hadn't even picked up on the fact that Sam hated Emily's guts. Hated them with an ungodly passion.

"So Sam, who's the boy?" ask Emily trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Sam was shot out of her thoughts all of a sudden and turned her head quickly staring at Emily with wide eyes.

"What boy, there is no boy. What gave you the idea that there's a boy?" Sam replied quickly. Emily smiled to herself before replying calmly and simply. "I know it may surprise you but, I was a 16 year old girl once too Sam. I can see the signs, don't lie. And come on. The promise ring on your wedding finger. Give me some credit"

Sam stared down at the promise ring on her wedding finger in surprise. Not by the fact that she didn't notice it. But by the face that someone else had. She had hoped that no one would notice it. Apparently she was wrong.

"So, who is he?" asked Emily again. _'Only the best thing that has ever happened to me'_ Sam thought to herself, while trying and failing to suppress a cheesy smile and a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"OOOOHHHH so he's very special I take it." Continued Emily while looking back to the road. Sam blushed even harder and by now had completely and utterly failed to suppress a cheesy smile.

"You could say so, he's.....he's the only boy I've ever really liked" Sam said while looking back down at the promise ring on her finger. And she wasn't lying. Though yes, Sam had dated other boys, Odd held a very special place in her heart. He could make her smile when no one else could.

"Has he told you he loves you yet?" asked Emily with a smile. Sam was knocked back out of her happy place as fast she found herself in it. _'Love' _ something that Sam knew she had for Odd, but feared to tell him. Sam found her eyes begin to water up with unsteady tears that were wishing to fall, as Emily's words echo through her head. '_HAS HE TOLD YOU HE LOVES YOU YET?' _Sam tried to say something back but found that her voice wasn't working, the more she tried to reply the more her voice hurt, and the more her voice hurt the harder she found to stop the tears from falling.

Emily had turned to look at Sam and saw that she was trying and failing to stop the silence tears from falling. Sam continued to look down at her hands, trying and failing again and again to reply to Emily questions.

'_HAS HE TOLD YOU HE LOVES YOU YET?'_

'_Yes, he has Emily....But....but because of you.........and my father..............and my mother............I'm just too scared to tell him.............to scared.............' _

"Sam"

Sam turned to see Emily staring at her with concerned look on her face, at some point unknown to Sam, Emily had pulled in and stopped the car to turn and look at Sam. Emily looked as if she was unsure of what to do. Should she hug Sam? They weren't really that close, though Emily wished they were. Sam wasn't her daughter. And Emily wasn't her mother. Would it destroy any chance of her and Sam becoming close if she hugged her?

"He hasn't has he?" Emily replied above a whisper. Scared of what would happen if she spoke louder. Scared of losing the bond that she had been trying to create with Sam.

"He....he.........h.......has!" Sam said throw tears. "Its...............its...............I..............it's just that.........that......!" Sam tried to keep speaking, but found that she couldn't. Giving up she grabbed her bag, got out of the car, and ran as fast as she could down the street. In hopes to get as far away as possible from Emily.

* * *

"Earth to Aelita, Earth to Aelita calling are you there over!"

Aelita blinked and was knocked out of her train of thought when she suddenly saw Odds waving his hand in front of her face. Turning to face Odd Aelita saw that Jeremie was standing near her with a concerned look on his face, while across from her Yumi and William were both staring at her curiously.

"Yes Odd?" replied Aelita

"You ok, you've been spaced out over there for the last 10 minutes, you didn't even answer your beloved Prince Charming here?" Odd said while pointing at Jeremie. And as if on quay Jeremie started to blush like mad. "ODD" shouted Jeremie back in surprise and shock by the fact that Odd know the pet name that Aelita gave him.

"What? Oh come on Einstein. I'm sure your dearly Angel here is fine." Odd said again as he begin to laugh at the two now heavily blushing teenagers, who where both thinking the same thing. 'How the hell did he find out the pet name He (For Aelita case)/She(for Jeremie case) gave me'. "ODD" shouted Aelita in shock before she proceeded to slap Odd in the head, shortly followed by a slap in the head by Jeremie.

"HEY, HEY, STOP SLAPPING ME" Odd begged while putting his hand over his head in hope to block the slaps. "AREN'T YOU TWO GOING TO HELP ME?" Odd address William and Yumi, who were now breaking their sides laughing. William and Yumi both look at each other before both turning back to Odd and saying at the same time. "NO".

"Anyway are you ok Aelita?" asked Yumi after her and Jeremie had both stop slapping Odd across the head.

"Yea just a little tired, I stayed up all night looking up things on the internet" Aelita replied before realising what she had said. Unfortunately there was no way of taking back what she had said. As Yumi, Odd and Jeremie eyes shot open remembering the last time she had spent all night looking up things on the internet.

"Guys go, we need Girl talk" said Yumi not taking her eyes off Aelita. Reluctantly William and Jeremie got up and had to drag Odd away from the table who was claiming that he hadn't finish eating in his breakfast, regardless of the fact that he was on his second portion in less than 5 minutes. Aelita rolled her eyes at Odd complaining and then turn to look at Yumi, knowing all to well what this 'Girl Talk' was going to be about.

'_God dam me and my stupid big mouth'_ Aelita thought to herself before Yumi got up out of her chair and walk around the table and sat on a chair closer to Aelita.

"Aelita, you know you can talk to me about anything. Were best friends, sisters nearly" started Yumi. Aelita put her head in her hands knowing all to well where this conversations was leading. "You can call me at any time of the day or night, ask me anything......"

"I know Yumi, but I........." but Aelita was interrupted by Yumi. Apparently Yumi didn't hear her, or just didn't acknowledge that she was talking.

"Remember the first time you spent all night looking information up on the internet, you wouldn't come out of the girls bathroom till I came and had to bring you back to my house, and we had that ungodly embarrassing talk with my mother. About...........well you know."

"Yumi....."

"And that other time you look up information on the internet all night. You could dearly look at Jeremie for days you were so embarrassed. Do you want that to happen again"

"I know, but Yu......"

"Or the time you look up information on what Odd said about you and Jeremie having some alone time. Jeremie and I never forgave him for what he said. I was planning on getting my mother to tell you about it when I thought you were ready. Did you look up information on that again? With how your and Jeremie relat....."

"OH MY GOD YUMI I DIDN'T LOOK UP INFORMATION ABOUT SEX ON THE INTERNET LIKE I DID LAST TIME" shouted Aelita in hopes to get Yumi to stop talking about the highly embarrassing conversation. Unfortunately for Aelita, she had completed forgotten the fact that she and Yumi were in the middle of packed cafeteria. Almost instantly everyone in the cafeteria stop what they were doing and turned to look at Aelita in shock. Whisper of 'OMG Aelita and Jeremie had sex' and 'Go on Jeremie she a babe' began to find its way around the cafeteria. Aelita could see Jeremie staring at her, eyes wide open in shock at what he had heard. Himself like Aelita were now blushing like mad, and it wasn't help by Odd breaking his side and actually falling out of his chair he was laughing so much.

Aelita turned back around and banged her head off the table repeatedly saying, "this isn't happening. Please God tell me I'm still dreaming." Aelita said to herself as she continued to bang her head off the table again and again. After a few seconds of this, Yumi grabbed Aelita and dragged her outside and sat her down on their usual bench.

"Well that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever seen" said Yumi while trying and failing to control her laughter. By now the full impact of what had happen had finally reached Aelita, and now she had her head in her hands unsure of what to do next. She knew because of her actions. Her and Jeremie were going to be the talk of the school. Rumours of about then having sex together were bound to find there a way around the school and more than likely her and Jeremie were going to be called up and made to talk to the Principle (AKA. Headmaster) about them.

"So if you didn't spend all night looking up about relationship on the internet then, what did you look up?" ask Yumi, after she had finally manage to get her laughing under control. Aelita lifted her head and turned to look at Yumi.

'_Should I tell her? Would she get angry at me if I did tell her?'_ Aelita thought to herself. "Do you promise not to get angry at me if I tell you?" ask Aelita scared of what Yumi might say if she told her what she was looking up. Yumi look at Aelita curiously for a moment, she had never seem Aelita this scared to use but a better word, of telling her something. Yumi nodded her head and continue to look at Aelita unsure of what she was going to talk about.

"Well, you see Jeremie said to me about.........well that he thinks that Ulrich is depressed. So.....so I decide to look up some information about it, and well, see if he was. That's why I was up so early today. Because I know that Ulrich get his breakfast early in the morrow" Aelita informed Yumi. Yumi said nothing and just waited for Aelita to tell her the story.

"Well I got there and had breakfast. Side note actually, Rosa makes the breakfast early. That's why it always tastes like crap, because she reheat's it and it loses all its taste. But apart from that. I started talking to him and well I'm pretty sure that Ulrich is depressed. And well...........well maybe it sounds silly of me...but I......I just want the old Ulrich back.......I......I miss him. I miss the way things use to be"

Yumi continue to stare at Aelita while she thought about what she had just told her. Yes it was true Ulrich was depressed. Everyone knew that. They all now it was about her dating William. And she wasn't lying by saying she missed the old Ulrich. And she did wish he would just grow up and accept the fact that she was going out with William. But that may not be why Ulrich is so depressed she thought to herself.

"Yumi?" said Aelita while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I miss him too Aelita. And I'm aware of the fact that me going out with William is probably, some of the reason he is the way he is. But there nothing we can do. He just needs to grow up and move on. And I'm aware of how harsh that sounds, but life goes on. Anyway he'll meet someone else that he like's even more them me. Just give him some time ok? And look if you want to. We can drag him over and make him sit with us if you want to? It may not be much. Buts it's at least a start. Does that sound ok with you?" Asked Yumi. Aelita though for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement.

**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

"Come on we have to get to class. See yea at lunch" said Yumi as she ran off in the direct of her class, while Aelita headed off to the science block for her first class of the day.

'_Well at least it's a start'_ Aelita thought to herself as she walked off.

* * *

**More Chapters to come! Please Review. **

**So what did you think of the chapter? **

**Again I would like to say sorry for not updating earlier. I promise to update more often.**

**Also just a side note, I wrote another story call 'Wrong' I don't know if any of you's have read it. If not I really think you should give it a read. Its, well its a depression story. Sorry. But I really like it. I think it's my best work yet. What do you's think? Give it a read if you haven't read it yet. You never now, you may end up loving it or something. **

**.Go dtí an chéad uair eile, slán leat. **


	8. Chapter 8

**.I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. There are 2 reason for it been so short. **

** block. wasn't to much happen in this chapter, and I didn't went to start writing events and things that I had planed for latter chapters, in this chapter. So I just played safe and decide to write a short chapter. **

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who Reviewed my story so far. (And the one's that just read it. Thank you for reading it, but a review isn't to much to ask. Is it?)**

**

* * *

** She ran, she ran until her legs began to burn with pain, until her lungs burned every time she took a breath. She ran till her knees began to buckle but regardless of the pain her body was feeling, she kept going, wanting to get away, to get as far away as possible. The tears in her eyes began to fall at an uncontrollable rate, her heart was bouncing against her chest with an ungodly rate, but she didn't care. She had to get as far away from her as possible. No one was suppose to see her like this. See her weak. See her crying, no one was suppose to. But Emily had. Emily had seen her at her weakest. Emily, the women she hated with an ungodly passion, had seen her at her weakest.

She was suppose to hate her, hate everything about her because she wasn't her mother. But for a few seconds she wanted nothing more than to just throw herself into her arms and cry into her chest until the pain she was feeling inside was gone, until she couldn't cry anymore because there weren't any tears left in her body to cry. She wanted Odd to know that she loved him. Loved him more than anyone she had ever known. Loved him even more then she loved her own parents. She wanted to be able to tell him. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to say three simple words, and why? Because she was scared of what would happen next, would Odd leave her if she told him? Would the same thing that happen between her mother and her father happen to her and Odd? Would Odd leave her for someone else?

These were questions she wanted answered. Questions that haunted her dreams. Questions that couldn't be answered unless she said three simply words.

* * *

'_Where is she? She usually not this late.'_

'_maybe she just over slept, or just doesn't feel good and decided to stay at home, that's all'_

'_Possible, but if she was sick she would have called and told me. Wouldn't she?'_

'_maybe she just forgot. You know sometimes people just forget.'_

'_Not Sam. She wouldn't forget, especially after what happened last night..... OH GOD. It isn't to do with that is it? Maybe she's angry with me? Maybe......_

'_oh my god will you shut up. We're not on this again are we?_

'_Yes, after what happened last night, how can she forgi.......'_

'_if she really did hate you would she have let you walk her home last night and make out with you on her door step? No she wouldn't have, so just drop it already. Jesus.'_

'_Maybe she just doesn't want to break my heart. After all, I told her how I felt last night, maybe she just doesn't know what to do so she just going to avoid me and hope that I go off with someone else? Or maybe she was secretly seeing someone behind my back and she's actually in love with him and not me, and that she and he are have run off together to get married. Did you ever think of that?'_

'_..............'_

'_Did you?'_

'_you're got way, way, way to much time on your hands, do you know that. Maybe you should think of taking up a hobby or.......'_

" ROBBIA"

'_Crap'_

Odd knew at once without even looking that he had been caught staring off into space. Again. Looking up he saw the entire class staring at him and an annoyed looking Miss Hertz towering over him.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Della Robbia that my class doesn't interest you, but I expect you to pay attention if you wish to pass my class." Miss Hertz inform him in an annoyed voice, causing everyone in the class to start laughing, well almost everyone. Odd felt his chest beginning to burn in embarrassment before he quickly muttered an apology. Miss Hertz, satisfied with his response, turned back around and walked back up to the front of the class.

"Following on from Mr. Della Robbia's obvious lack of interested. I will return the test results from your last test. I'm pleased with the results, you all have shown great improvement. Even those who are seemly uninterested" said Miss Hertz causing a few people to laught at her last comment which had been directed at Odd.

Miss Hertz began to walk around the class slowly handing everyone back their test results, until she came to a depressed boy at the back of the class who hadn't once laughed or even once looked up since she entered the class room. She placed his test results face down on the table in front of him and said something to him that no one could hear, before continuing on. The depressed boy picked up his test results and Odd could see him quickly looking it over before placing it in his bag and looking back down at his hands. Odd continued to stare at the depressed boy feeling sad for him. He remembered a time when he and this boy would be running around having fun. When they would defeat Xana together. But that had all changed. Now he hardly talked to him anymore. He probably would have gone weeks on end and not said anything to him if it wasn't for the fact that this boy was his roommate and was suppose to be his best friend.

But Odd didn't have much time to think about it, because at that moment the door to the class room burst open and an obviously upset Sam came rushing in causing everyone in the class to turn and stare at her in surprise. Sam looked around and muttered a quick sorry before turning back around and running out of the class room leaving her school bag and coat on the floor. Without thinking Odd jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room after Sam, ignoring the shouting of Miss Hertz telling him to return to class.

Odd continued to run for only a few minutes before he came across Sam crying on the ground behind the GYM. Odd stopped only a few feet away from Sam and slowly walked towards her unsure of what to do or say. As he came closer Sam looked up and stared at him for only a second before burying her face into her hands and starting to cry even harder than before. Upon seeing this, Odd walked over to Sam and pulled her into a hug, muttering words of comfort into her ear.

* * *

"I can't believe Odd did that" said Aelita as she and Jeremie left science, and started to head to the cafeteria for lunch, "I mean, running out of class after Sam. I hope she's alright, did you see how upset she was?" asked Aelita as she slipped her hand into Jeremie's.

"I know, let's hope they're in the cafeteria so we can give them back their bags. They weigh a ton" replied Jeremie while hoisting Odds bag onto his shoulder. They both continued to walk in silence until they reached the packed cafeteria. After getting both their lunches, they made their way over to there usual table, where Yumi and William were already eating their lunch.

"Hey where's Odd and Sam?" asked Yumi after looking up and realising that Odd and Sam were not with Aelita and Jeremie.

"You won't believe what happened" Aelita began, once she and Jeremie had set down. "Sam came in late, she looked upset about something and you could tell she was crying. Well she burst in, muttered an apology and then ran back out of the class room. Everyone was in shock including Miss Hertz's, then next thing, Odd gets up and runs after her, that was only half an hour or so into class and they haven't come back yet. I hope she's ok"

"Hope whose ok?" asked Sam from out of nowhere. This of course, caused the remainder of the gang who were sitting at the table to turn and look at Odd and Sam in both shock and embarrassment. This didn't last long though, as an overly excited Aelita jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around Sam, pulling into a bear hug.

"Thankgodyourallright,Ithoughtsomethingwaswrong,whatwaswrong?whywereyoucrying?areyouoknow?was............." spoke Aelita at about a hundred miles per hour, while she directed Sam to step down whilst pushing Odd out of the chair so that Sam could sit in it.

"Aelita" interrupted Sam. "Take a deep breath and then say, whatever it was you said a minute ago. OK?". Aelita then took a deep breath and after a few seconds began to talk to Sam again.

"Well basically what I said was. Are you ok? What was wrong this morning? I mean you just ran in late and you looked as if your were crying. Then, the next second you drop all your things and then run out of the class room? I was so worried"

"It, it was nothing Aelita, I just had a bad morning ok? And I'm sorry for worrying you" Sam informed.

"Ok, but if you have any problems, any at all, you'll tell me and Yumi, right?"

"Of course, now I'm starving, so let me eat my lunch ok" Sam said before moving her chair closer to Odd and starting to pick food of his plate.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming to this, um unplanned assembly." Informed Jean-Pierre Delmas (Mr. Delmas) to the highly confused students who had no idea why they were told to arrive at the GYM after lunch instead of heading to their next class.

"As I am sure you are all aware of, there will be a dance this weekend." Mr. Delmas took at depth breath before continuing. "The date for the dance has had to be changed due to unforeseen events. As of this moment the Friday night dance has be brought forward, to today. As such I have decide to cancel class early to allow you all to prepare. Because of the change of dates as well, tomorrows classes have been called off. Thank you, you are all dismissed" finished Mr. Delmas. Almost instantly a buzz of excitement made its way around the gym as all the students slowly left calmly talking about what there were going to wear or who they were going with.

Everyone that was, except Aelita who was currently dragging both Yumi and Sam by the hands to her dorm room without telling them what was the problem.

Once they had made it to Aelita's dorm, Aelita started going through her wardrobe throwing everything onto the bed. Leaving a confused Sam and Yumi to duck the oncoming clothes and shoes that where being thrown their direction. Once the contents of the Aelita wardrobe where spread across her entire room, Aelita finally turned and informed Sam and Yumi why she had dragged them to her room.

"I need help picking out something to wear.

* * *

**More Chapters to come! Please Review. **

**So what did you think of the chapter? **

**Usually I would write something hear saying 'Sorry for not uploading sooner' and 'I promise to upload more often'. Well this time I'm not going to say that. Because really I can't be sure, I'd love to be able to upload chapters ever 2 weeks, but I don't think I could. But I will try to upload as much as possilbe. **

**I'm on a 3 week mid-term (This also includs a week my college I'm in will be close for some kind of work to be done. Don't really now much. But I'll be working my ass off getting my end of year assignment done. (To make a fully working game, with a start, middle and end. I'm actually loving ever minute of it) But I am going to also try to write the next chapter in this mid-term. **

**Also, I was ask if this was a UlrichxYumi story. I answer is yes. Some point in the story they will get together. I won't say how or anthing. I'm not usually a big fan of WilliamxYumi, but I'm getting tried of the usually stories where William can get Yumi so he rapes her, or something usually a long these lines. I'm only saying this so people will now. If anyone has any more questions, just answer. I don't mind answering questions on the story, or anything. **

**.Go dtí an chéad uair eile, slán leat. **


End file.
